I'M SORRY, KID 『Tony Stark』
by La Sonrisilla Canaria
Summary: Tony había regresado a Nueva York sin dar a conocer su paradero a nadie. Todo lo que sabía era que había estado equivocado...y que ahora la realidad, desgarradora y mordaz, se lo recordaba a cada instante. Sin embargo, eso no le detuvo a la hora de reproducir las grabaciones de aquel crío que, sin apenas percatarse, había dejado todo su mundo del revés. [Wattpad: Keilitales]


**I'M SORRY, KID**

Capítulo único

⁂

Una lata de cerveza reposaba en la minúscula mesa circular del anticuado comedor de ese pequeño y sobrio apartamento que había alquilado semanas atrás en una calle poco transitada del sur de El Bronx.

Aparte de ello, una destartalada maleta con apenas tres mudas de ropa, la copia de seguridad de la base de datos de su interfaz informática, un portátil y unos cincuenta dólares eran de lo que podía presumir en ese momento.

De vez en cuando decidía distraerse jugueteando con la lata entre sus manos, aunque en ningún momento llegó a tomar siquiera un trago de su contenido.

Tras su regreso a Nueva York, apenas se preocupó lo más mínimo en decirle a alguien a dónde se dirigía.

Simplemente necesitaba un respiro, unas buenas vacaciones en un barrio que cualquiera que se apreciara pensaría dos veces antes de visitar. No obstante, él no era "cualquiera", y mucho menos era de los que meditaba antes de tomar una decisión tan descabellada como desaparecer súbitamente empleando el pretexto de un merecido periodo vacacional. Además, tampoco es que fuera para tanto.

Apenas rondaba algún alma por la zona cuando llegaba el ocaso y aunque lo hiciera, no es que reparara en ello, sin embargo.

Asimismo, aquello tan solo constituía un paréntesis en su ajetreada vida de multimillonario; un mero descanso.

Un simple reposo de plazo indefinido.

Nada de reuniones con el gobierno, de interminables citas con la burocracia o conversaciones con lo que quedaba de sus amigos.

— **Stark, no es momento de jueguecitos. Ahora requerimos de su presencia más que nunca.** —le había comunicado Thaddeus Ross, Secretario de Estado, y principal responsable de que firmara los Acuerdos de Sokovia que ahora no le causaban más que arcadas.

Aunque, pensándolo con mayor detenimiento, el responsable de poner su nombre como figurante a favor de esos malditos acuerdos era él.

En estos momentos, tan solo le hacían falta su compañera de matriz binaria y ese diminuto frigorífico que custodiaba las delicias de unas cervezas de calidad cuestionable.

Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una fila de políticos mendigando respuestas que él, muy a su pesar, no podía dar.

— **Y ahora más que nunca yo requiero de un descanso** —replicó sin tapujos de ninguna clase—. **Puede hacerles saber con toda su verborrea que el señor Stark se marchó por baja laboral o lo que sea que necesite para convencer a sus compañeros, pero ahora, por lo que a mí respecta, es irrelevante** —clavó su mirada afilada en él—. **Por si no lo recuerda, recibí una puñalada en el costado.** —podría decirse que le escupió las palabras a la cara, como si el culpable de sus desgracias fuera el individuo frente a él y no su propio reflejo. No había estado hablando de una puñalada física.

Por tanto, volviendo al presente, sí, era perfecto.

Ese era el sitio idóneo donde olvidarse de todo y todos, aunque en ningún momento su mente hiciera lo que su afligido corazón anhelaba. En el fondo, no podía darse el lujo de un minuto de paz y lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., grabaciones emitidas por la interfaz de usuario de lenguaje natural SP-01.

La sala se hallaba casi en completa penumbra. Tan solo un pequeño haz de luz vespertino lograba filtrarse por la ventana, en aquel pequeño rincón que la cortina no atinaba a cubrir.

Ciertamente, no era consciente de que no se había llevado nada a la boca desde la noche anterior, y mucho menos de la hora que era.

Todas sus cavilaciones giraban en torno al mismo tema.

O a la misma persona.

—¿Qué fecha es de su interés?

Tony vaciló.

Siendo franco consigo mismo, tenía una fecha exacta en mente, y es que existían determinadas grabaciones que no había llegado a escuchar.

Lamentablemente, en aquella época las había redirigido a un área de almacenamiento previa a su eliminación definitiva. O, en otras palabras, dichos audios habían sido enviados de manera casi automática a la papelera de reciclaje.

Así sin más, sin escrúpulos.

Todavía recordaba con dolorosa nitidez el preciso momento en el que desechó la idea de malgastar su tiempo en ñoñerías de ese tipo.

Tal vez había actuado de manera precipitada y, solo tal vez, no había mostrado la mejor educación tras la recepción de dichas grabaciones.

No, claro que no. ¿A quién quería engañar?

El hombre se llevó la mano al mentón en actitud cansada, aunque quizás sería más acertado decir que se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo. Decepcionado de su forma de actuar, de su impasibilidad y absurdo desinterés.

Aunque habitualmente lo que sintiera no coincidiera con lo que mostraba, lo había expresado sin ningún miramiento y, pese a ello, por mucho desconcierto y desazón que le causase, sabía que aquella ridícula fachada de indiferencia con la que siempre cargaba no le había impedido a él enviarle aquellas grabaciones ese día...

Parándose a pensar, en su momento había utilizado como pretexto una posible sobrecarga en el almacenamiento limitado de la bandeja de entrada de F.R.I.D.A.Y., pues se hallaba en remodelaciones por aquel entonces.

Fue una temporada en la que trabajaba arduamente en una serie de brillantes actualizaciones que optimizarían su rendimiento y capacidad.

Sin embargo, tras haber dejado a un lado toda clase de excusa que pudiera sacarse de la manga (y con la cual mitigar temporalmente su bien fundada culpa), se percataba de que en realidad no había querido invertir su valioso tiempo en cosas que por entonces erróneamente había considerado insignificantes y sin valor alguno.

Ahora, no obstante, lo veía con otros ojos y se lamentaba profundamente por ello.

Al fin y al cabo, era lo único que estaba en su mano.

Lamentarse.

—Recupera aquella recibida el veintinueve de mayo. —su voz, aunque dotada de cierta naturalidad, se quebró al finalizar la frase.

No reparó en cuánto le importaba encubrir su desliz hasta que se vio a sí mismo preguntándose si su interfaz de usuario lo habría percibido.

—He encontrado ciento veintiséis coincidencias—respondió la voz femenina que, al no obtener contestación por parte de su jefe, prosiguió—. ¿Desea que reproduzca alguna en especial?

Anthony Stark rio entre dientes, rememorando su reacción tras recibir tal cantidad de mensajes de audio en un lapso de apenas veinte minutos.

Casi podía sentir de nuevo esa necesidad de tirarse de los pelos como vía de escape a tan intensa exasperación, aunque ahora el arrepentimiento y la angustia ocupaban su lugar, consumiéndole, pese a que no sería capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta.

Carraspeó al tiempo que trataba de acompasar su respiración, y tomó asiento en el salón, llevándose la cerveza sin abrir consigo.

Acto seguido, se pasó la mano por el rostro en ademán nervioso.

¿Qué temía? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sudar?

—Todas—dijo de manera atropellada, casi con desesperación—. Quiero oírlas todas, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

«No las oí en su momento, no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error», pensó, sumiéndose en un abatimiento momentáneo.

Al cabo de quince segundos, Tony frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., he dicho que puedes proceder a reproducirlas todas. —repitió, arrastrando las palabras con hastío en espera de que la inteligencia artificial lograra captar la indirecta.

—Eso he hecho, señor. El audio comienza...

La interfaz fue interrumpida por murmullos en un tono apenas audible. Nada comprensible.

— _Eh...Esto... ¿Estás grabando?_ —inquirió con cierta inseguridad una voz varonil, que tal vez correspondiera a un joven.

— _En efecto, el mensaje ha comenzado a emitirse desde hace diecisiete segundos._

La voz calmada de la interfaz SP-01 precedió a lo que sería el sonido ahogado del joven, como si hablara para sí balbuciendo sinsentidos.

— _¿Q-qué? ¡Te dije que me avisaras! Creí que ibas a hacer sonar un pitido o algo. Menudo comienzo... ¡Corta la emis...!_

El corte en el mensaje se hizo notar y cedió paso a la próxima grabación.

F.R.I.D.A.Y., aunque en aparente ausencia, sí percibió el estremecimiento de su creador mientras trataba en vano de fingir hallarse enfrascado en un examen preliminar del porcentaje de cebada de malta que mostraba un lateral de la lata.

— _Hola, señor Stark_ —ahora la voz no se escuchó titubeante, sino más bien grandilocuente en exceso—. _Espero que esté disfrutando de un buen día. A propósito, me gustaría darle mis más sinceras felicitaciones por..._ —se interrumpió a mitad de la frase—. _A ver, a ver, pero ¿qué forma de hablar es esta? Ni que estuviera dando un discurso a los alumnos en fin de curso_ —guardó silencio y pareció dudar—. _K.A.R.E.N., no estarás grabando esto, ¿verdad?_

A medida que Tony escuchaba una grabación tras otra, sentía cómo el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Los músculos los notaba entumecidos y no se atrevió a mediar palabra, pues sospechaba que su voz flaquearía al igual que sus intentos por ocultar su desasosiego.

Se sentía de plomo. O más bien sentía cómo era aplastado lenta y dolorosamente por la atroz y dura realidad. Esta se le antojaba cruel y despiadada, pero, en cualquier caso, si su peso recaía sobre sus hombros era porque se lo merecía.

No podía saltar en su defensa, porque no había argumento alguno que justificase su modo de actuar. Y la realidad se lo estaba mostrando con tal claridad que temía seguir escuchando la voz de ese al que con anterioridad había considerado como un crío, pero que había resultado tener más agallas que él...y significar más de lo que en su momento había querido admitir.

Riendo sin ganas ante su creciente autocompasión, comenzó a preguntarse si sería capaz de recomponerse al terminar de escuchar el mensaje número ciento veintiséis.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si sería capaz de continuar tras escucharlo.

Además, por si no fuese suficiente, notaba cómo el aire comenzaba a sentirse denso, o tal vez fuera él el responsable de ello, pues su respiración empezaba a ser irregular.

Tratando en vano de calmarse, cerró los ojos con pesadez y se obligó a contar hasta diez mientras inspiraba y espiraba con una serenidad que no podría hallarse más lejos de lo que sentía.

A pesar de que las grabaciones continuaban emitiéndose y su mundo se tambaleaba cada vez más, debía encarar la realidad; debía enfrentarse a ella sin importar cuánto sufrimiento le provocara.

Se lo merecía...y era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Un profundo suspiro que no provenía de él le sacó de lleno de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos, sobresaltado.

— _Ay, por favor, ¿cuántos fracasos van ya?_

Tony supuso que Peter no había sido consciente en ese momento de que el mensaje de audio estaba en plena emisión.

— _Ciento veinticuatro._

El joven dejó escapar un pequeño grito, como si fuera presa de la consternación más profunda.

— _Era una pregunta retórica, pero, en cualquier caso... ¡No puedo creer que llevaras la cuenta, K.A.R.E.N.!_

— _He sido programada para hacerlo, Peter._

— _Que sepas que eso no mola nada._ —la cortó, como zanjando el asunto.

Pese a que un bufido resonó en la sala haciendo constancia de su evidente irritación, Tony no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa divertida, imaginando las expresiones alteradas del adolescente.

Un largo suspiro le hizo ver que los pensamientos del joven habían tomado otro rumbo.

— _K.A.R.E.N., ¿tú crees que esto es una estupidez?_ —preguntó con lentitud, como si dudara de si debería formular o no aquella pregunta—. _Tal vez también lo sea estar conversando contigo, pero me da igual ya. Tan solo quería decirle que significa mucho para mí, que siempre ha estado ahí apoyándome y confiando en mí, ¿sabes? Pero es más complicado de lo que creía_ —Peter parecía hallarse absorto en sus pensamientos—. _A lo mejor no es para tanto, pero confiaba en mí cuando creía que nadie lo hacía, cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía._

Tony barajó por un instante la posibilidad de sellar con un punto final la reproducción sistemática de grabaciones, pero solo fue eso: Un instante.

No se atrevió a ponerle freno. O tal vez no quiso.

— _El señor Stark me ha dado el empujón que necesitaba...Sí, el empujón que me hacía falta para darme cuenta de que, no sé, tal vez...tal vez sí puedo dar algo más. Tal vez sí puedo ayudar más de lo que pueda llegar a imaginar. Es... ¿cómo decirlo, K.A.R.E.N.?_

— _¿Quieres decir que el señor Stark conforma una figura paterna para ti?_

El silencio se cernió por unos instantes sobre el diminuto piso donde se encontraba.

No exageraría si dijera que la expectación era casi perceptible al ojo humano y Tony se sorprendió a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración, como si temiera escuchar lo que vendría a continuación, pero, al mismo tiempo, la respuesta constituyera una necesidad.

— _Lo cierto es que nunca me lo había planteado así, K.A.R.E.N._ —confesó entre risas. Casi podía vislumbrar la sonrisa que habría jugueteado en sus labios desde el mullido sofá a quince millas de su casa, meses atrás. Tony tragó saliva con dificultad— _, pero sí. Es estricto, sarcástico, terco y me restringe más de lo que me gustaría. Es muy sobreprotector. Demasiado, diría yo._

—Tampoco exageres, Peter. No vayas a montar un numerito—parecía haberse olvidado por un instante de que hablaba con una grabación emitida hacía tiempo—. Eso a lo que llamas "restricción" es en realidad un margen aceptable.

— _Pero sé que hace lo que hace porque se preocupa por mi bienestar_ —reconoció con un deje de cariño—. _Sabe cuándo debo parar y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo me anima a superarme cuando creo no ser capaz de más. Es...increíble_ —se escuchó una carcajada amortiguada por los sonidos del lugar donde tuvo lugar la grabación—. _Es increíble poder contar con alguien como él en mi vida._

La grabación llegó a su fin y el silencio volvió a adueñarse de cada lugar, de cada pequeño recoveco de la modesta vivienda en una remota calle del condado de El Bronx, hasta que lo único que pudo escucharse fueron los latidos de su angustiado corazón.

Era como si estuviese siendo engullido por algo que no lograba identificar.

— _¡Buenos días, señor Stark! O tal vez noches, depende del momento en el que escuche este mensaje..._ —el tono de voz fue bajando como si hablara consigo mismo, pero pronto recuperó su usual jovialidad—. _Bueno, lo que vengo a decirle es que me alegro de que haya cumplido un año más. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Seguro que se lo habrán dicho, no sé, ¿cientos? O miles de veces a estas horas, pero quería decírselo de todas formas. Me encantaría poder felicitarle en persona, pero usted tenía una reunión o algo así...y no responde a mis llamadas, así que le dejo este mensaje._

La casi palpable felicidad en la voz del muchacho no se vio atenuada en ningún momento. Es más, parecía intensificarse a medida que la grabación continuaba su curso.

Por otro lado, con el corazón encogido, Tony bajó la mirada, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Había estado rechazando sus llamadas porque creía tener mejores cosas que hacer. Qué estupidez.

— _En cualquier caso, espero que no le sorprenda que le esté felicitando, ¡le dije que me acordaría! Y su amigo y vecino Spider-Man siempre cumple sus promesas_ —agregó con orgullo, aunque pronto carraspeó, soltando alguna que otra risilla nerviosa—. _De todas formas, tenía la fecha de su cumpleaños anotado en mi calendario, en mi agenda, y una alarma en mi móvil por si acaso..._ —enmudeció de repente, como reprendiéndose a sí mismo—. _Vale, reconozco que eso ha sonado un poco heavy, pero lo hice con las mejores intenciones, señor Stark. ¡No me perdería por nada del mundo su cumpleaños! A propósito, ¿lo está pasando bien? Sé que tal vez sea un poco tarde para preguntar, pero...si a alguien se le ocurriera regalarle, no sé, algo, ¿qué se imagina usted que sería? Prometo no ser indiscreto._

Tony sacudió la cabeza, esbozando una mueca que en un inicio había sido una sonrisa, pero la cual se había quebrantado al igual que algo en su interior.

— _A donde quiero llegar es que...doy gracias a Dios por haber estado aquí para ver cómo cumplía un año más, y espero...espero de todo corazón poder llegar a vivir mucho más con usted_ —su voz adoptó un matiz realmente emotivo; no sería difícil visualizarlo reprimiendo alguna que otra lágrima fugitiva. Prosiguió hablando en un tono más enérgico—. _¡Lo que nos queda, señor Stark, ja, ja! Le prometo que le voy a sorprender en la próxima misión. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Gracias por todo!_

Su sonrisa, tan rápida y genuina como vino, se desvaneció. Acabó por romperse en pedazos y, si antes estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y desconocía cómo reaccionar correctamente ante esa situación, ahora mucho menos comprendía las alternativas que le quedaban.

Tony se pasó la mano por el rostro de nuevo, sorprendiéndose ante el hecho de encontrársela húmeda a causa de lágrimas que no recordaba haber derramado.

Sus hombros se sentían cada vez más pesados, o tal vez fuera el peso de la culpa, que se encargaba de oprimir su pecho cada vez más, asestándole golpes que, de alguna u otra manera, habían logrado superar con creces el dolor que le provocó aquella puñalada a traición de Thanos.

—Chico, ¿por qué...? —no consiguió finalizar la frase, porque de pronto se vio engullido por una ola devastadora de dolor y los sollozos se encargaron de ahogar aquella oración.

Ahora lo reconocía. Estaba siendo devorado por el miedo.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo hasta ese instante, pero lo cierto es que percibía cómo el más puro terror crecía en su interior a pasos agigantados. Se sentía atemorizado, se sentía aterrado.

Era el pánico que precedía a la más profunda agonía.

Sentía el pavor que recorre las entrañas de un niño que teme encontrarse con un monstruoso ser en el armario, tan solo con la diferencia de que el monstruo sí que se ocultaba tras las puertas para hacerle saber que su peor miedo se había hecho realidad, jocoso.

Solo para hacerle saber que sus sueños y esperanzas quedaban reducidos a marchitas y enfermizas espinas que no hacían sino clavarse cual estaca en lo más hondo de su corazón, desgarrando de forma casi instantánea las endebles fuerzas que aún permanecían consigo, derruyendo todo lo que alguna vez había llegado a significar algo para él.

Era una sensación punzante y extraña que comenzaba en su estómago y poco a poco alimentaba ese nudo en la garganta, así como ese atroz dolor de cabeza que le dificultaba pensar con claridad.

Se extendía por todo su cuerpo y le arrebataba toda la energía que alguna vez tuvo, para finalmente yacer como un ente inerte sobre el viejo sillón.

Y es que no había alzado la vista de nuevo, por el simple hecho de que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Temía desde lo más profundo de su corazón encontrarse con Peter Parker frente a él y no saber qué decirle, qué explicación darle a la ininterrumpida serie de idioteces que jamás dejó de hacer, siempre siendo *el yogurín el afectado...

Tony sabía que no sería capaz de mirarle al rostro y decirle aquello que jamás le había dicho, que jamás había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle. Al contrario que Peter, que demostraba su afecto y admiración constantemente, a él le resultaba irremediablemente complejo abrirse ante una persona y permitirle ver su interior.

No obstante, si había algo que le aterrorizara más que alzar la vista y hallar al joven frente a él, con las palabras agolpándosele en la garganta sin dar forma a nada comprensible, era levantar la mirada y no encontrarlo...y ser consciente de que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Jamás.

Tony apretó los puños con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensó, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo siento, chico—logró articular aquellas palabras en apenas un hilo de voz que se apagaba paulatinamente—. No di la talla...

Con movimientos vacilantes, cogió la cerveza y, después de unos escasos segundos, la lanzó contra la ventana, haciendo añicos el cristal, pero no más de lo que estaba él por dentro. Avivando ese fuego que había comenzado a surgir en su interior, una ira que estaba destinada a sí mismo, volcó la pequeña mesa con un ensordecedor golpe y profirió un gutural alarido.

Aún podía visualizar a Peter parloteando sin signos de alguna inminente pausa nada más recibir su nuevo traje como regalo de su parte; mostrándole su inmensa gratitud a modo de sonrisas, exclamaciones de sorpresa y alabanzas hacia su generosidad.

Exactamente del mismo modo había reaccionado en todos los encuentros que habían tenido, nunca mostrando desilusión ante su indiferencia, sino tratando de prolongar la conversación con la esperanza de que le permitiera sentirse aceptado completamente.

En realidad, ¿por qué Peter estaba tan agradecido? ¿Por qué siempre hacía mención de su generosidad?

Tony, aunque no acostumbraba a reconocerlo, lo desconocía.

Honestamente, Peter Parker le había brindado muchísimo más de lo que ninguna beca, traje o membresía en los Vengadores podría llegar a imitar. Si alguien era generoso, siempre había sido el muchacho. Si alguien debía dar las gracias, ese era Tony Stark.

El joven Parker le había proporcionado algo que no sabía que necesitaba.

Si era testigo de su alegría, no podía sino ser partícipe de su júbilo y disfrutaba dejándose embargar por esa sensación, aunque habitualmente tratara de no exteriorizarlo. Y si, por el contrario, transmitía su desasosiego e inseguridad, se le formaba un nudo en el estómago que no desaparecía hasta que lograba volver a trazarle esa contagiosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Peter Parker podía ser muchas cosas: Una mente prodigiosa, un audaz héroe, un defensor del prójimo, un pico de oro, un corazón sensible, un efusivo fan y un incondicional amigo.

No obstante, si algo había sido para él, sobre todas esas cosas, era una bendición. Era como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Así como las faenas de las que se reprendía con severidad, también podía recordar con inusitada nitidez aquellas épocas en las que se desvelaba a primeras horas de la mañana tan solo porque sentía que algo no andaba bien y, cuando llevado por alguna clase de instinto, llamaba al muchacho excusándose con justificaciones absurdas, como que había iniciado el modo de videoconferencia del traje por algún descuido, se enteraba de que había discutido con su mejor amigo, o que acababa de acudir a su mente algún recuerdo entrañable con su tío Ben y apenas podía distinguir su voz rota entre hipidos y gimoteos incoherentes.

Sin embargo, siempre que él necesitara a alguien con quien hablar, Tony recurría a cualquier método o pretexto para estar donde él estuviera, descubrir aquello que le atormentaba o depositar su confianza plena en él cuando nadie más lo hacía.

¿Por qué?

Simple.

Porque para él, siendo concisos y sin rodeos, Peter era su familia.

Y la familia era algo que apreciaba muchísimo, pero de lo que desgraciadamente no había gozado en su infancia y temprana juventud.

Y ahora, Tony Stark se había percatado de que había perdido a su familia, a la cual tampoco había valorado como se merecía.

Se sentía a la deriva, porque la verdad era dolorosa y devastadora, y jamás estaría preparado para afrontarla.

Lo había perdido a él y, aunque lo sabía a ciencia cierta, aún se permitía tontamente el beneficio de la duda. Por ese motivo mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, ahora hallándose vacía, tal y como se sentía en ese preciso momento.

Sin haber apreciado la plenitud cuando dispuso de ella.

—M-merecías más que esto, Peter... —reconoció con una sonrisa irónica, recordando las grabaciones del joven que habían logrado conmover y, al mismo tiempo, hacer añicos su corazón de hierro—. Me...merecías a alguien mejor que yo.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, se dejó caer al suelo y rompió a llorar.

『 』

『 』

Historia iniciada el 8 y finalizada el 10 de septiembre de 2018.

Publicada en Wattpad el 11 de septiembre de 2018.

Publicada en el 7 de noviembre de 2018.

『 』

En memoria de Peter B. Parker,

 _Amado hijo, sobrino, amigo y vecino_

 _Un corazón que se entregó en busca de la justicia_

 **2001-2018**

『 』

 **REPARTO**

⁂

 **Tony Stark/Iron Man** interpretado por **Robert Downey Jr.**

⁂

 **Peter Parker/Spider-Man** interpretado por **Tom Holland**

⁂

 **Steve Rogers/Capitán América** interpretado por **Chris Evans**

 **Thaddeus Ross** interpretado por **William Hurt**

 **Natasha Romanoff/Viuda Negra** interpretada por **Scarlett Johansson**

 **Clint Barton/Ojo de Halcón** interpretado por **Jeremy Renner**

 **Bruce Banner/Hulk** interpretado por **Mark Ruffalo**

 **Thor Odinson** interpretado por **Chris Hemsworth**

『 』

『 』

Un repentino anuncio por parte de F.R.I.D.A.Y. le hizo saber que no podría disfrutar de ningún mísero respiro en las próximas horas, aunque, siendo honesto consigo mismo, ¿acaso había logrado hallar la paz que buscaba en esas últimas semanas?

Reacio a seguir negando lo inevitable por más tiempo, prefirió tomárselo con filosofía y recurrir a una elocuencia que no correspondía en lo más mínimo a su deplorable estado, tanto anímico como físico.

Trató de pasar por alto sin éxito el insistente escozor de sus ojos y, aprovechando que aún se hallaba de espaldas al visitante, pestañeó repetidamente a fin de acabar con aquella irritante sensación.

—Oh, bienvenido a mi humilde choza de veraneo. Si vienes a por una lata de cerveza, en la nevera hay más—mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa, pretendiendo sonar desenfadado, aunque su voz temblorosa jugó en su contra—. Tan solo espero que no seas quisquilloso, porque no son las _delicatessen_ que estoy habituado a ofrecer...

—Tony—su voz, aunque en apariencia firme y neutral, escondía cierto timbre conciliador—, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Tony profirió un bufido.

—Y yo creo que tendría que haber hecho muchas cosas, pero que muchas cosas, anciano—estalló, sin remordimiento alguno en mostrarse tajante. La previa congoja había dado paso a la cólera en cuestión de segundos—, y mira a lo que nos ha llevado mi racha. Recurrir a mí no es una decisión muy acertada, como habrás podido ver...

Entonces resopló, harto.

Harto de que tanto el pasado y el presente se empeñaran en hundirle progresivamente en un abismo del que dudaba que pudiera escapar. En un abismo del que se encontraba sumamente exhausto de huir. La tentación de dejarse abrazar por él y sumergirse definitivamente en ese torbellino de desdicha que le daba caza desde hacía años y que en vano había tratado de eludir, de pronto se le tornó atractiva a sus ojos.

De igual manera, estaba harto de sus decisiones, de aquellas fatídicas opciones que había estimado como factibles y sensatas. Decisiones que habían roto lazos, erigido enemistades y destruido las vidas que en un principio creyó que estaban destinadas a salvar. Decisiones que habían pagado, desafortunadamente, inocentes. Decisiones cuyas consecuencias debería haber padecido él y solamente él.

Estaba harto, de un modo u otro, de sí mismo y de lo que había hecho.

O, más bien, de lo que no había hecho.

En definitiva, la excesiva confianza en sus habilidades le había cegado desde el comienzo e impedido divisar la terrible y atronadora verdad que no cesaba de rondar por su mente y zumbar en sus oídos.

Tony se sentía miserable y no titubeó a la hora de cubrir su rostro con sus manos temblorosas, sin que le importara lo más mínimo dejarse controlar por sus emociones. Sin que le importase que le vieran vulnerable, débil.

Él mismo se había encargado de la descorazonadora labor de juzgarse a sí mismo y no había mucho más que pudieran echarle en cara que no supiera ya, que no padeciera ya.

—Me temo que esto no es algo que una estúpida armadura pueda solucionar. —escupió con desprecio, pero no precisamente dirigido a su interlocutor.

El individuo, al que en ningún instante se le pasó por la cabeza darse por vencido, se posicionó frente a él, determinado a lograr su cometido.

Su mirada se posó en algún punto alejado, movido por la nostalgia, para luego fijarse en el hombre roto que se encontraba a su lado, que parecía empequeñecer a cada instante.

Esa guerra había dejado muchas heridas que difícilmente llegarían a sanarse algún día, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, podrían llegar a cicatrizar.

Y él estaba dispuesto a ayudar para que así fuera. Del mismo modo, sabía con total certeza que no era el único.

—Un buen amigo mío dijo una vez—comenzó, sentándose a su lado—, que era mucho más que una armadura.

Tony se limitó a depositar sobre la mesa la lata que había arrojado en un arrebato tras haberse dejado dominar por la histeria y el coraje, mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro.

—¿Y eres tan ingenuo como para creerle?

Steve Rogers se mantuvo en silencio durante apenas tres segundos.

—Soy tan ingenuo como para haber venido hasta aquí para decírselo—respondió con sinceridad—, para decirle que le creo—apoyó la mano en su hombro, en un gesto amigable que hacía años que no hacía—, y que no está solo.—agregó, dirigiendo su mirada a otro punto de la habitación.

El aludido alzó la vista lo suficiente como para percatarse de que ellos dos no eran los únicos que se hallaban en la habitación.

『 』

『 』

 ***Yogurín** : Apodo que Tony le otorgó a Peter Parker debido a su temprana edad xD Al menos así es en el doblaje castellano.

Buenaaas.

En primer lugar, se me ocurrió escribir sobre esto tras ver IW con mis primos. Me di cuenta de que había mucho que explorar en el personaje de Tony, sobre todo, después de la trágica muerte de Peter. Escribir sobre esto me revivió y remató de múltiples formas. Fue una experiencia interesante.

Decidí enfocar los sucesos que tienen lugar después de la película de manera distinta, pues Tony optó por encerrarse en sí mismo en lugar de ir a buscar a los Vengadores que quedaban. Ahora bien, ustedes estarán diciendo: "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tendría más sentido ir a buscarles que recluirse en un piso en un recóndito lugar de Nueva York?"

Para contestar a esto, será mejor ponernos en el lugar de Tony. Acababa de ver a alguien a quien quería desvanecerse frente a sus propios ojos, siendo consciente de que no lo había valorado mientras lo tuvo a su lado, siendo consciente de que no le había dicho un sinfín de cosas que, posiblemente, en aquel momento cruzaron por su mente, pero quedaron reducidas a un desgarrador abrazo en espera de lo inevitable...

Además, hay que sumarle la presión a la que estaba sometido, pues los políticos estarían detrás de él buscando respuestas que, como dije, él no poseía. Sufría una enorme cantidad de estrés.

Una situación así no es fácil de sobrellevar y menos para alguien como Tony que, a mi parecer, es una persona sumamente sensible, aunque trate de aparentar lo contrario al no exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Asimismo, es un ser humano y, como tal, tiene límites y miedos. En unas circunstancias de tal magnitud, él se sintió acorralado por una verdad que temía afrontar: No había actuado correctamente y no siempre tenía razón. Se había equivocado y, tal vez, si hubiera meditado antes de firmar esos acuerdos, antes de implicar a ese joven inocente, quizás podría haber dado con una solución. Quizás Peter no habría muerto en vano. Imagínense todo el sufrimiento que esto conlleva. Igualmente, por si fuese poco, a Tony le es complicado compartir la carga que lleva sobre sus hombros, las consecuencias de las que se responsabiliza.

Tony se encontraba roto, decepcionado e indignado consigo mismo, así como avergonzado. Habiendo aprendido por las malas, no se veía capaz de reencontrarse con aquellos que habían sido amigos suyos. No se atrevía, no sentía que mereciera volver junto a ellos. Se creía inútil. Opinaba que ellos estarían mucho mejor sin él después de todo lo que había provocado debido a su obstinación.

Reflejar esa vulnerabilidad en Tony fue interesante. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

 _Please, don't kill me._

Después de decir esto, me gustaría dejar claro que COMO MARVEL NO ARREGLE TODO EL HORROR Y CAOS QUE DESATÓ THANOS, SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO Y MI PUÑO...y letra. Más que nada, porque no hay presupuesto para un viaje a Estados Unidos y, si acaso, les escribiré una carta denunciando su carencia de sentimientos.

Únanse a mí y nos vengaremos a través de unas mortíferas cartas.

Por otro lado, me gustó imaginar a Tony preocupándose en velar por el bienestar de Peter Parker, ocultando su inquietud y verdaderas intenciones, pero valiéndose de cualquier excusa para devolverle esa energía y alegría que le caracterizaba por el simple hecho de que no soportaba verlo abatido. ¿Ustedes lo visualizan?

Por cierto, ¿qué opinan de esa sorpresita al final del capítulo? ¿La habían visto venir? xD En realidad, esa escena no estaba planeada, pero mientras escribía la primera parte, sobre la marcha se me pasó por la mente y me dije: "¿Por qué no?" Me resultó interesante escribir (aunque de manera breve) sobre el posible reencuentro entre los Vengadores originales. Y, como vieron, Tony sospechó desde el comienzo que se trataba de Steve. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría lugar ese reencuentro y estaba cansado de huir. No podía posponerlo eternamente.

Antes de concluir, me gustaría saber qué creen que iba a decir Tony en la frase "Chico, ¿por qué...?" No quedó aclarado, ya que preferí dar rienda suelta a la imaginación de los lectores, ja, ja. Qué buena soy.

No, ahora en serio, ¿qué opinan?

Probablemente esto no sea lo último que escriba de Marvel y los Vengadores. Me encantan demasiado.

En fin, espero que os gustase y muchas gracias por leer.

En serio, si has llegado hasta aquí, te mando un abrazo virtual. ¡Gracias por tomarte las molestias de leerlo!

¡Saludos a través de la pantalla!


End file.
